A Wolf in Wolf's Clothing
by PensievePrince
Summary: SSHG smutfic. Set just before HBP. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have started an unlikely covert relationship - what happens when her friends find out? Rated M for occasional language and scenes of a graphic sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first smutfic. Unbeta'd, I bashed this out in less than three weeks flat despite having a bunch of 10 year old fics still half-finished! In curiosity I opened one document labelled "HGSS PWP", to discover it only contained the title 'HGSS - PWP' at the top, underlined, and nothing else. Probably just as well lol! Clearly I had a plot bunny at some point, but it hopped away...**

 **After seeing John Sessions' impression of the dear departed Alan Rickman on QI, I forever read Snape's lines in the same way: without letting your lips touch your teeth. Surprisingly effective to help get into character when writing for our beloved potions master! Go look up the video if you fancy a chuckle.**

 **This story is dedicated to "Joe" (Troooooooll in the dungeons!): my anonymous initial reviewer from my first published fic 'Meet the Grangers', who absolutely hated it, and will probably loathe this with a passion as well! Enjoy Joe ;)**

 **On that note, please enjoy, and review if you would like. Always nice to know what people think - good or bad!**

* * *

 **A Wolf in Wolf's Clothing**

 **Chapter One**

In the grand, though slightly shabby living room at number twelve Grimmauld Place, Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin were sat together on the equally shabby sofa in front of a roaring fire on an uncharacteristically cold August evening. Hermione had her nose in a heavy-looking book, but was multitasking, periodically lifting her head from the pages to chat with her companion.

"... I was talking to this little old witch in Hogsmeade once, and she asked me if I'd ever been to the shack there? It was all I could do not to laugh at her, poor old dear! Didn't dare tell her the truth of course - just said I'd visited once or twice in the past. Somehow I think mentioning that I was the one who put the 'Shriek' in the 'Shrieking Shack' would probably have killed the conversation a little!"

Hermione smiled warmly at him, the corners of her mouth curling in amusement. Remus looked away wistfully into the flames crackling in the hearth.

"I'm unbelievably lucky to have such a good group of friends who don't judge me for my... condition... My life is far from perfect, I can't deny it, but I'm aware it could have been so very much worse. I'll forever be grateful to everybody who treats me like a human being and not an animal."

Hermione looked up from the pages of her book once more and snapped it shut with a dull thud, laying it down on the arm of the sofa, her eyebrows knitted together in mild concern.

"Remus, of course you're not an animal - you know that as well as I do! And it's hardly your fault you know! It makes me so cross to think that there's people out there who still think werewolves are somehow less than deserving of living a normal life." She reached out and patted him on the arm gently, resting her hand on his forearm in a gesture of reassurance. Lupin turned to look at her, the wistful look turning into a weak smile.

"Thank you Hermione, you're uncommonly kind, you know that? You remind me a little of Harry's mother... A great many people would not be so compassionate towards me - particularly given that I accidentally tried to _eat_ you and the boys a few years ago!" He chuckled lightly, embarrassed, hoping his humour wasn't too distasteful for her.

"Oh Remus, you really should have more confidence in yourself you know! You're an amazing wizard, and a lovely man to boot. Don't do yourself down all the time!" Suddenly self-conscious, she withdrew her hand back into her lap, and they sat in silence for a second.

"Do you really think I'm... lovely, Hermione?" Lupin was regarding her intently now, with a slightly earnest expression. He tentatively slid his hand over a little and rested it lightly on her leg, their fingers a hair's breadth away from each other.

"Remus, I..." her voice faltered, not wanting to upset him. The former professor suddenly yanked his arm away from her as if stung - a look of disappointment, shame, and several other emotions flashing across his features in rapid succession.

"My apologies - I shouldn't have done that, I... I'm... well-used to rejection, don't worry. Comes with the territory of Lycanthropy I'm afraid!" He gave her a small wry grin.

Hermione reacted with a start. "No, no..." she said hurriedly, "It's nothing like that! I think you're very sweet Remus but... it's just... there's someone else..." Her cheeks coloured slightly; suddenly bashful.

Lupin raised an eyebrow at her in mild surprise. "Oh...! Well, in that case... About time, in fact! I've been wondering when you and Harry were finally going to get together." He managed to force a smile that he hoped looked at least vaguely genuine.

"Oh, it's not Harry!" she said.

"Ahh, shame. The two of you would make a most handsome couple, I'm sure. Ronald, then? He seems very fond of you too?"

"No, no - it's not Ron either!" She was blushing heavily now, and shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"Neville?" Lupin was running out of viable candidates and seemed genuinely stumped. "Not that it matters of course! I can't blame you for turning me down, Hermione - I am something of a fossil. I was never a great catch even in my younger days, so I certainly shouldn't expect to get the pick of the witches now at my advanced age." He smiled self-deprecatingly.

Hermione looked almost annoyed now. "It's not _Neville_ either! It's a member of the Order." she added, "And anyway, age has _nothing_ to do with it! In fact he's about the same age as you, give or take." She looked oddly reluctant to have volunteered this much information, even merely as reassurance for him.

Now Lupin appeared more thoughtful. As a Muggle-born, she wouldn't have had the opportunity to know a huge number of his contemporaries from Hogwarts. Hmm... James was gone; a girl was almost certainly not Sirius's type, he had the suspicion; Wormtail was both in the wind, and also not a particularly obvious candidate for schoolgirl crushes... Hermione saw the cogs turning in Remus' brain, and could tell the exact moment when he finally put two and two together.

" _Severus_?!" The furiously deepening blush of her already-pink cheeks was all the confirmation he needed. "My, my..." He now had _both_ eyebrows raised in surprise at her. "You are _full_ of surprises, Miss Granger." The werewolf chuckled at her, though not in an unfriendly way.

"That's what _he_ said." Mumbling absent-mindedly, she instantly clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide as she realised she'd almost _definitely_ shared a little too much with him this time. Lupin looked over the top of his glasses at her slightly suggestively - both eyebrows now nearly disappearing into his receding hairline - and shot her an amused smile.

"Well good luck with _that_!" he said. "Professor Snape is rather a _complicated_ man, but I daresay that if anyone can bring out the best in him, it would be you, my dear."

Hermione looked slightly relieved at his reaction. "Thanks, Remus. Severus is certainly complicated... He's a good man really though - it just sounds to me like he's not had the easiest life so far. At first I think he worried that I saw him as another project for salvation, you know? Like he was a house-elf or something! I hope he's finally starting to come around to the idea that I just like him for who he is though - who he _really_ is! I just find him so fascinating; he has such a brilliant mind! I know on the surface he gives the impression of a hard-hearted killjoy, but you can hardly blame him after everything he's gone through since his school days."

Seeing Lupin shifting slightly uncomfortably in his seat, Hermione realised that maybe the reason Snape had had such an unpleasant time during his youth was partly down to the actions of Remus and friends, although probably less so directly due to Remus himself. Still - better to change the subject to avoid making the poor man feel any worse than he already did.

"You won't tell Dumbledore, will you Remus? I know it's a bit awkward - what with me still being at Hogwarts for the next couple of years, but I just hate the thought that he might get into trouble. It wasn't him that made the first move at all! I sort of dropped a couple of hints to let him know how I felt one evening when I bumped into him about to leave after an Order meeting here a while back. I think he thought the twins had put me up to it at first!" She smiled to herself in mild amusement, remembering the guarded wizard's initial puzzlement, and reluctance to acknowledge what she was trying to convey to him.

Lupin shrugged at her. "You're near enough of age - it's your birthday in a few weeks isn't it? I can't see why it would be relevant; clearly you're both consenting adults. Not that I'm suggesting you've...-" Now it was Lupin's turn for his face to redden. "I mean, not that that would be...-" He took his glasses off and fiddled with them uncomfortably, wiping the lenses on the hem of his pullover.

Hermione put her hand on his arm gently. "It's fine Remus, honestly. I know what you mean." Brightening suddenly, and breaking the awkward silence that persisted for a heartbeat, she poked him in the ribs playfully with an index finger.

"By the way," she said, "if you're in the market for a girlfriend, you should talk to Tonks, you know - Ginny was telling me the other day she has quite the hots for you!"

"Tonks?" Lupin seemed genuinely surprised. "Really? I thought Nymphadora would find me far too staid and boring for her liking!"

Picking her book up and getting off the sofa, Hermione shot him a grin. "Ah well, you do have a _bit_ of a dark side to you Remus - you may be a good man, but you're not exactly squeaky clean. Girls love a chap with a rakish scar or two, so I hear - maybe she has a thing for the bad boy image? Certainly works for Sirius, as he always likes to remind everybody! Can't hurt to ask her..."

With that, she exited the living room, closing the door behind her and leaving the werewolf to his thoughts.

"Tonks...?!" he muttered to himself, scratching at his beard absent-mindedly. "Who knew?" Thinking about the very unexpected direction the evening had taken, and the new secret he found himself entrusted with, Lupin was sure he would eventually get over the indignity of his failed advances. "Snivellus gets one over on the Marauders yet again(!)" he murmured ruefully under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Nearly a week passed before there was another meeting of Order of the Phoenix members at Grimmauld Place. As the adults concluded business in the kitchen, Molly Weasley opened the door to the hallway. A motley assortment of youngsters gradually tramped their way downstairs in dribs and drabs and back into the room, curious and happy that they were no longer excluded, although frustrated at still being kept in the dark about all the thrilling goings on. Fred and George were already there with their parents, as well as Tonks, Lupin and Kingsley. Alastor Moody - normally an overbearing presence - was conspicuously absent. Somebody else though, was conspicuously _present_ , despite not actually interacting with anyone else in the room. Severus Snape sat on a bench in the corner, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else at that particular moment.

Ginny Weasley pushed by Hermione just as the older girl was passing through the doorframe, bumping her friend's shoulder - not stopping as she called out an apology and made her way to the larder.

"Thank Merlin the meeting's over, Mum - I've been gasping for a pumpkin juice for the last two hours!" The twins sidled over to their sister and started rummaging through the cupboard with her.

"Pass us a Butterbeer, Fred!" George asked his brother. Molly Weasley shot them a stern glare as she retook her place at the long kitchen table where most of the Order members were still chatting casually.

" _One_ each!" she chastised. "And one only! I'm not going to tell you boys again. It's bad enough some of the chaos you two cause _without_ impairing your judgement, quite frankly."

"Yes Mum! _Spoilsport_..." they muttered under their breaths. Harry and Ron had now arrived downstairs too - presumably having overheard promises of refreshments.

"Oh yeah, Butterbeer! Pass us one, Fred?" Ron held an arm out towards his brother, who went to hand him a dusty bottle.

"Butterbeer, Hermione?" Fred called to her, leaning backward out of the pantry, only his head visible from behind the door.

"Fred!" Stop trying to corrupt the poor girl will you?!" Molly scolded him, hands on hips. "For Merlin's sake, she doesn't need to be led astray by you two hooligans! Unlike you, she might actually not want to behave like a bunch of irresponsible, Niffler-brained-..."

"-Looks like our Hermione's quite capable of corrupting herself..." George remarked slyly from next to his brother, interrupting his mum. He was looking over towards Hermione and noticed she'd taken a seat in the far corner of the kitchen - ostensibly the only spare place available, albeit for a very good reason, as it was on the other end of the short bench where Snape was located, and clearly nobody else had been courageous - or foolhardy - enough to encroach on the glowering professor's personal space.

Although they sat a good few inches apart from each other, the Weasley twin's beady eyes had spotted that the Gryffindor's hand was down by her side, laying on the seat in between her and Snape. And to his astonishment, the Head of Slytherin appeared to be resting his own arm on top of hers! A subtle gesture; just barely noticeable given that it was mostly concealed by the sleeve of his cloak. A dozen heads whipped round in their direction, and stared at the pair as they made sense of George's remark.

Snape didn't move a muscle; he appeared to be carved from stone, and his face remained completely expressionless. Hermione's cheeks had taken on a faint flush and she was staring at her shoes, holding herself awkwardly as if she were torn between remaining similarly motionless in solidarity, and dashing from the room at a dead sprint.

Ron, who had only just managed to remove the cap from his Butterbeer by prying at it with the edge of his wand, dropped the glass bottle onto the flagstone floor with an almighty crash. Syrupy brown liquid exploded in every direction - drenching the feet of the three or four people who had the misfortune to be seated closest to where he was standing - accompanied by a thousand razor-sharp shards as the bottle practically disintegrated. He stood there gaping, unable to speak, looking around the room to see if everybody else had come to the same conclusion as him.

Molly Weasley was the first one to break the silence. "Severus?" Her voice had just a hint of concern, although she masked most of it with her habitual motherly tone.

" _Molly_?" Snape met her gaze evenly; his voice was its usual smooth, level baritone that invited no argument. Even when caught, he would give nothing away.

"Hermione, dear? Is there something _going on_ between the two of you?" Mrs Weasley had clearly decided that if she was going to get anything out of the pair of them, it wasn't going to be from the Potions master, Occlumens or otherwise.

You could have cut the atmosphere in the kitchen with the Sword of Gryffindor at that moment. Ron and Ginny looked horrified; George was barely suppressing a smirk, although Fred looked as though he might have been about to be sick; Lupin was staring quietly, but very intently, at some particularly interesting-looking knot in the wooden table in front of him. Tonks was beaming broadly in Hermione's direction, her eyes twinkling; the young Auror's hair had shifted from its familiar bubble-gum pink to a vibrant red colour.

Scuffing the toe of her trainer backwards and forwards on the kitchen floor anxiously, Hermione glanced up at the man next to her for reassurance. Snape's black eyes flickered towards her for a second, and his hand tightened subtly to grasp hers underneath the cover of his voluminous robes.

"I-" She didn't manage to get any more out, before Ron slammed his hands down on the table and started shouting at her, his face flushing worse than hers, until it almost matched his hair. His wand was gripped tightly in his right fist - the knuckles were turning white as he resisted the urge to point it at Snape and hex him eight ways to Sunday.

"Urgh 'Mione, that's disgusting - Snape's like a million years old! And he's a right bastard! What could you possibly see in him?! I bet he slipped you a Love Potion or something!"

The professor bristled visibly, pursing his lips and rising swiftly to his feet; long black cloak sweeping angrily behind him as he drew himself up to his full, not-inconsiderable height. Suddenly Hermione jumped up next to him, this time placing _her_ hand on _his_ forearm, staying his reaction. "Actually _Ronald_ , I'll have you know Severus is a very intelligent man! And a gentleman to boot! Which is a lot more than I can say about a great many _other_ wizards I know!" She glared around the room at her friends and assorted acquaintances in turn - daring any of them to make further public judgment on her romantic choices. She continued hotly, "Quite frankly it's none of any of your business, I'm almost seventeen now - which last time I checked was the Wizarding age of majority! I'm at perfect liberty to do _whatever_ I like, with _whomever_ I like!" Her hair had frizzed up like an angry cat, and she had her hands on her hips indignantly, her previous embarrassment overcome.

"So you _are_... dating?" Ginny's quiet voice sounded curious, nervous, and revolted, all in one go.

"Obviously." Snape met each of their eyes; taking in all of their varied reactions in silence. Hermione looked up at him in admiration and leaned over to rest against him lightly, her head nestled into his shoulder.

"Filch's hairy old arse-crack you are!" yelled Fred, outraged. George seemed mildly taken aback by his brother's strong feelings on the matter. Personally he'd always thought they'd had a 'live and let live' attitude to other people's insane behaviour, so long as it didn't directly affect them adversely.

"Wash your mouth out, Weasley!" Snape suddenly snapped at him, his patience with the current charade clearly exhausted. "I may not be able to deduct house points while you're here, but I still expect to be treated with respect by my students, no matter the environment." Then he purred, "Perhaps if you were less uncouth, you might be a little more successful in attracting witches of the same calibre as Miss Granger?" The retort came out as a sneer - he hoped the girl next to him wasn't offended by his words, but he was no longer willing or able to sit and take their insults without riposte, even if the boy's mother were witness.

"And what about _her_? Hermione's still your student too, isn't she! That's got to be against so many school rules it's unreal! Wait 'til Dumbledore hears about this, Snape - I bet he'll sack you so fast your head'll spin, you son of a banshee! I wouldn't be surprised if the Ministry breaks your wand and throws you in Azkaban for good measure!" Ron was back in full flow again, his freckles fairly throbbing against the livid colour of his cheeks.

Seeing that there was no way this situation was going to be sorted out with a calm, reasonable discussion, Mrs Weasley stood up and clapped her hands, calling the room to order. "Right, everybody out - now! Ron, Fred - out! You too, Harry." She ushered all of the youngsters towards the door to the hallway - full-on pushing her youngest boy, who was still rigid with fury, and shooting Snape a filthy glare over his shoulder the whole way out of the room. The remaining adults made their polite goodbyes to Molly and Arthur, citing their need to get away to conduct Order business anyway, and then it was just Hermione, Snape and the Weasley parents alone in the kitchen. Closing the door firmly, Molly sat back down at the table, waving a hand towards the other chairs in an invitation to the couple in the corner. Hermione took a seat in silence; Snape had folded his arms across his chest, looking as if he were going to prove spectacularly uncooperative about any further prying.

"Severus, don't be like that dear! I've dealt with nearly as many petulant teenage wizards in my time as you have, I'll bet, let's not make things harder than necessary." She smiled warmly at him. Arthur pulled a heavy wooden chair out from under the table for the professor, before seating himself next to his wife opposite them. "So! I presume Dumbledore does know about 'this', Severus? Whatever 'this' is of course?" The Weasley matriarch waved her hand again vaguely, encompassing the two youngest occupants at the table with the gesture.

"He does." Snape inclined his head fractionally in confirmation. "There's very little to say Molly, I'm afraid all this hysteria is simply nonsense." He sighed deeply and rested an elbow onto the table top, running his hand through his hair and brushing it away from his face, before letting it all flop back over his eyes once more - the first real indication that anything about this incident had gotten to him. Hermione thought Severus looked tired suddenly, and her heart broke for him. Working himself to death fighting Voldemort for the Order, and now she had caused him problems with the very people that were supposed to be his allies. She badly wanted to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead just to remind him that he wasn't in this alone, although she refrained from doing so in case Molly wasn't _quite_ as accepting of their relationship as she appeared on the surface.

"Right... well... As pleased as I am for you... both..." She shot Hermione a glance quickly as if double-checking to make sure the girl was one-hundred percent a willing participant in the whole debacle. "I'm not sure if it's a terribly wise idea for you two to... At least... Perhaps if you were to avoid any-..."

"Molly, if you are implying that I have any intention of behaving _improperly_... I can assure you-"

"Oh no, Severus, I know you wouldn't be so foolish. I didn't think for a moment that you might do anything as rash as that. It's just that maybe it would be for the best if for the moment, you didn't show off any displays of personal affection towards each other in front of the others? It's a lot for them to take in, you know - not being overt about it might make it easier..."

"Yes - Merlin forbid I should give my students reason to dislike me(!) However... you can rest assured, that you will not see us engaging in any nauseating romantic behaviours whilst in company."

"Speak for yourself..." muttered Hermione, rubbing her foot up against his leg under the table, away from the gaze of Mr and Mrs Weasley. Snape closed his eyes and inhaled deeply in an expression of extreme patience, before rising from his chair in one fluid motion.

"If this interrogation is concluded...? I'm headed back to Cokeworth tonight." He shot a steely, impenetrable glare towards Mrs Weasley before she could open her mouth to comment. " _Alone_." Not bothering to tuck his chair back under the table, the tall dark wizard bent his shoulders down and planted a firm kiss on the top of Hermione's head before leaving the room, striding purposefully down the hallway and out the front door, which closed with a loud bang. Sat in silence, Hermione offered the Weasleys a wan smile.

"Well!" Mr Weasley broke the tension, rooting around in his jacket pocket, pulling out a couple of Muggle electrical fuses and fiddling idly with them. "I think we could all use a cup of tea Molly, don't you?" Shooting Hermione a reassuring smile, he too left the table, and started pottering about in one of the drawers in the kitchen dresser. "Has anyone seen the Doxycide? I think there's another infestation in the drawing room curtains again..."

Reluctantly following Mrs Weasley towards the sink, Hermione helped get a few teacups out of the cupboard, picking out the least-chipped ones and placing them on the draining board while the kettle boiled noisily.

"Well I must say, I am pleased though that Severus has found someone at last. I thought that poor boy was going to spend the rest of his life as a lonely old wizard. And he couldn't wish for a nicer witch than you of course, my dear. I'm sorry if I seemed a little disapproving earlier, I have to admit I was taken by surprise somewhat. I'd always imagined you'd have your pick of the young men at Hogwarts - what in Merlin's name was it that drew you to Severus of all people, if you don't mind me asking?"

Hermione, seeing that Mrs Weasley wasn't about to cast any hasty judgements over her, studied the cracks in the glaze inside the teacup in front of her for a moment, trying to think how best to word how she felt.

"I... he's... _different_. More than just how he looks, I mean. I can't say the overgrown-bat thing has ever been a particular weakness of mine(!)" She cracked a small, slightly wistful smile. "But the way he teaches - you can tell he has a real passion for magic. He's very gifted, both practically and academically. I admire his enthusiasm. He can also actually be really funny sometimes! Not in a pranking way like Fred and George, and he'll never do stand-up - oh, um, where someone tells jokes on a stage." she added, seeing Molly's brief bemusement. "He just has that dry wit, he's very quick. Probably not quite so funny if you're the person on the other end of his venom I know, but a talent's a talent."

Molly handed her a cup and saucer containing the world's most anaemic-looking tea. Hermione sipped cautiously at it; wary of burning her lips on the hot water, and contemplated which houseplant she could tip it into when Mrs Weasley's back was turned, that wouldn't try and bite her in revenge.

"He's very lucky to have found someone like you who can see past his defensive exterior Hermione. Although I can't think what Dumbledore said when Severus first told him! I imagine it was just as much of a surprise to the headmaster as well. To be honest, what with your age, and Severus', and the fact you're still at school, I'm astonished he allowed it?"

Hermione leaned back against the kitchen counter, still cradling her drink, staring into the tea as if the leaves might reveal some profound truth to her. Molly was still bustling around, wiping tables and putting things back in cupboards. "Actually... from what Severus tells me, Professor Dumbledore seemed quite pleased. I was as surprised as you! We both went to his office at first, just to confess that we weren't sure what this was, but that there was something between us, and he was very polite, listened to what we had to say without much comment. Obviously I'm of age this year, but I'm not entirely sure what the rules are. The headmaster didn't say whether there were any... _restrictions..._ as such, on our relationship if it develops further, but we both decided that we weren't going to do anything publicly at Hogwarts that might expose it, just in case. We're both quite private people - I couldn't bear the thought of people gossiping about either of us - either his motivations, or mine! Severus obviously has more personal interaction with him than I do though, and to be honest, it sounds like if Dumbledore weren't in a position of authority over us both, he would be outright encouraging us. Maybe he's as tired of seeing his Head of House swooping grumpily about the castle as everyone else?!" Her lips pursed in amusement as an ingrained image of the severe Potions master sprang to mind - so deeply in conflict with the thoughtful, caring man she had come to know of late.

Molly chuckled. "Well, if Professor Dumbledore thinks you're going to be a good influence on him, then who am I to argue?! Do be careful though my dear, I'd hate to see you hurt - either of you - if it doesn't work out. And if it does, well... just don't be in a hurry to rush things. I know Severus is a bit older, but if he's half the man Dumbledore makes him out to be then he should at least be respectful towards you and not pressure you into anything, if you know what I mean dear?"

Hermione flushed slightly - it was bad enough when her own parents had given her a massively awkward talk about "boys" years ago, never mind Ron's mum hinting at it as well! She grudgingly took another sip of the insipid tea, just to avoid making eye contact. Luckily Arthur had disappeared somewhere already while the two women had been chatting - presumably on a Doxy-hunt.

"Oh, yes, um... I don't think anyone needs to worry about that! Severus is very respectful, we've not... we're not... we haven't..." she was running out of non-specific denials. "What I mean is, it's early days yet, we just enjoy each other's company."

Molly seemed slightly relieved to hear it. No doubt with a constant stream of teenage boys in her house over the years, she was inherently suspicious of men's behaviour when it came to their girlfriends.

"Lovely! Right, well I'm going to start the potatoes peeling for dinner now. Do you think you could go and ask Ginny if she's free? I could use some help sorting out the rest of the crockery before we have all the Order members over for dinner again at some point. Merlin knows, I'm sure there's something stealing the side plates - there's more missing every time I come here. I think Sirius needs to have a word with Kreacher again!"

Hermione took the opportunity to abandon her teacup in the sink, and went upstairs to the second floor. She knocked gently on the door to the bedroom that Ginny occupied when her family wasn't at the Burrow.

"Yeah?" Her friend called out. Hermione turned the doorknob carefully and cracked the heavy door open ajar, sticking her head through cautiously.

"Hermione! Come in!" Ginny was sat cross-legged on the bed, patting the duvet next to her, inviting her friend to join her. "So?!"

"So?" Hermione feigned ignorance and cringed internally, knowing what was coming.

"Why didn't you say?! You and Snape- sorry, _Professor_ Snape!" Ginny's eyes were wide, although she seemed more excited and curious than revolted. Hermione took a deep breath.

"There's not really much to tell, Gin. I realised I admired him - OK, more than admired him! I liked him, and thought he was really interesting, so I got up the courage to tell him how I felt one day and... Well, he eventually realised I was telling the truth, and I think maybe he was just glad to have someone who wanted to listen to him. To talk about things - anything - other than Voldemort all the time! Someone who appreciates scholarly pursuits, but also doesn't have a pre-existing impression of him from his Death Eater days."

" _And_...?" Ginny leaned forward, fixing Hermione with a penetrating stare, looking like she was about to burst from anticipation.

"And?" Hermione was hoping that Ginny would take the hint from her continued stalling and drop the line of enquiry she knew this conversation was taking. But she knew better than to underestimate the tenacity of a Weasley. "You want to know if we've kissed yet?"

"Merlin, no! Apart from the fact that that's an image I don't really want - sorry 'Mi - I'm after _much_ more juicy gossip than that - spill the beans!"

Shooting a mock-exasperated glare at the younger girl, Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as your mother you know, Gin. Just because we like each other and he's a bit older, doesn't mean we've jumped straight into bed! And even if we had... you know...? I'm sorry, I love you dearly, but I'm not going to divulge all the gory details. He does have a reputation to keep up you know, and I'd end up with detentions until I was as old as Nicolas Flamel if I breached Severus's privacy I'm sure. Anyway, your mum wants you downstairs I'm afraid - I think she's still trying to organise the kitchen, seeing as Sirius isn't interested in sorting the house out much. Makes sense seeing as we're all spending so much time here lately I suppose."

Ginny huffed and groaned, and slithered off the bed reluctantly, sticking her hand into Arnold the Pygmy Puff's cage as she passed and shooting her friend a final lascivious grin as she left the room. Hermione could hear her stomping her way down the two flights of stairs as she went. Giving Arnold a final scratch behind the ears herself, she made her way back to her own room across the landing and busied herself rearranging everything in her trunk twice, until everything was how she liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Most of the others hardly said a word to her for the next few days. Ron looked like he didn't know whether to thump her for her 'betrayal', or fall at her feet and beg her to reconsider. Harry was still friendly to her - more so when Ron wasn't around - but at least he was civil the rest of the time. She did feel a little sorry for him, stuck in the middle between his two best friends. And his obvious history with Snape undoubtedly made things even more awkward, but he was a kind person, and Hermione was glad he could at least sort of see her side of things rather than just having a knee-jerk reaction like pretty much everyone else. She hadn't seen Severus since after the Order meeting that afternoon, although he had sent her an owl to say he would try and visit Grimmauld Place in the next couple of days. As it happened, the Weasleys were about to all return to the Burrow that week. There wasn't much going on at that moment in terms of Order of the Phoenix activities, and Hermione thought Mrs Weasley was probably fed up of sifting her way through Sirius's dusty inheritance and missing her own homely kitchen. Harry was debating whether to go with Ron or stay in London with Sirius, although his godfather was still moping around with Buckbeak mostly - put out at being hidden away instead of being able to join in the fight.

Just as they were all saying their goodbyes in the entrance hall, the door swung open and a stiff breeze blew down the corridor, flapping the curtains concealing Walburga Black's portrait. A chorus of "Mudbloods! Filth! Traitors!" filled the cramped hallway, and Fred tripped over Ginny's trunk lunging towards the painting to prod at it with his wand. "Stupefy!"

Mrs Black went silent, and everybody looked towards the front door to see the new arrival.

Severus Snape remained motionless on the doormat for a heartbeat, then strode into the house past them all, his long legs effortlessly navigating the mountains of baggage strewn across the floor.

"Severus, dear!" Molly Weasley was probably one of the only ones that wasn't looking at him in revulsion. "We're just about to go back to the Burrow, do excuse the mess! Lupin's away at the moment too, although I think he and Tonks will be back here tomorrow sometime. Did you want to speak to Arthur? I'm afraid he's working overtime at the Ministry tonight, he'll be getting a Port-Key straight from there back to Ottery St Catchpole so he told me. Kingsley's with him - they're looking into something for Dumbledore I think, although neither of them would say what it was exactly."

Snape had now safely traversed the hallway and its hazards and was about to disappear through the far door to the library. Turning back to the plump redhead, he spoke, ignoring everyone else as if they were the only two people there. "I'm just passing through. I've been quite busy myself lately, although I don't have anything concrete to inform Shacklebolt of yet. I'll drop in at the Ministry tomorrow I think, thank you."

As he made to turn away again, Molly called out to him. "Oh, Severus-?! Hang on children, you all go on and take your stuff out onto the steps..." She trotted down the hall towards him, lowering her voice slightly. "Hermione's staying here after we go. I tried to convince her to come but she insisted, I presume you're aware of that?" Snape merely returned her questioning expression with an inscrutable look. "Now look, Severus. Sirius lets you in here because you're working for the Order, but if I were you I wouldn't push him. I'm sure he'd take a pretty dim view of you behaving in a less-than-impeccable manner towards Hermione, so don't antagonise him."

"I highly doubt that I shall even see Black, given how rarely I hear he manages to venture out away from that old nag of his. However... as I mentioned before, you need not worry about my comportment with regards Miss Granger. I do find it laughable though - given my rather _dubious_ past - that people seem more concerned about me being alone with a Muggle-born witch in case I might be too _affectionate_ towards her! It seems it would be infinitely more acceptable to most, for me to Curse her rather than embrace her, but no matter."

"Good. I'm glad you've taken my advice to heart." Mrs Weasley patted him on the arm reassuringly. "I don't want to interfere with you two - like Hermione said, you're both adults and capable of making your own decisions. I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you dear, even if it is just a fleeting visit." Her eyes suddenly narrowing, she wagged a finger at him. "You're not to take her to Spinner's End with you though Severus, do you understand me? I may not be her mother, but in her parents' absence I feel the need to treat her as if she were my daughter. Sirius may not make you welcome enough to stay here for any length of time, but Merlin be damned if I let you whisk her away from the safe house just to circumvent him."

Tired of constantly treading the tightrope between being given people's blessings, and being warned to toe some arbitrary line, Snape put his hands on his hips, spreading out his cloak and filling the doorway imposingly. "Molly... What exactly are you so frightened that I'm going to do to the girl? Hex her? Have sex with her?" He stared at her bluntly, hoping to make her back down with direct confrontation by putting all his cards on the table, so to speak.

"Well, I... Just behave yourself Severus, that's all!" Mrs Weasley decided she'd done her best to lay down the law, so far as she could, and conceded finally. "Right, we're off then. Bye Hermione!" She called up the staircase. A door banged open, and a head of frizzy hazelnut curls appeared over the bannister.

"Oh, are you all off already?! Bye Mrs Weasley! I said goodbye to Ginny already. Has she got Arnold?"

"Yes dear, I think I saw him poke his nose out of her handbag a minute ago. Take care of yourself my dear, we'll see you soon." She looked pointedly back at Snape, who cleared his throat and sniffed slightly indignantly.

"Severus?!" The muted noise had clearly reached her at the top of the stairs. "Is Severus here?" She flew down the stairs two at a time, shot Molly a hurried smile as she passed, and raced down the hallway towards the tall, dark figure framed by the entrance to the library. She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into his chest. "I missed you. Hope you've been okay?"

Mrs Weasley threw them a final glance, then bustled out of the doorway to regroup with her offspring, who were all pushing and shoving each other with bags as they waited on the steps outside. Once the door closed, Hermione released Snape from her grip, and groped around inside his voluminous cloak sleeve until she found his hand. Squeezing it affectionately, they turned and made their way into the library. He drew out his wand with his free hand, and with a flick in the direction of the fireplace, the log pile roared into life, orange flames licking at the surround in an instant.

Shrugging off his cloak and sinking down onto the sofa, he held an arm outstretched to his side. "Sit." Hermione curled up on the seat next to him, leaning into his embrace. His hand reached up to twiddle idly with her hair, twisting the curls round and round his calloused fingers.

After what seemed like forever he spoke again, in a voice so low she could have been forgiven for imagining it as he murmured, "I missed you too..."

Hermione craned her face up towards him, and stretching slightly, placed a gentle kiss on his neck. She felt him shiver involuntarily under her touch. "Sorry!"

"No, it's not... Your hair tickles." He lowered his chin to look her in the eye now. "It's been so long since I've allowed someone close enough to touch me. It's an unfamiliar feeling, that's all. I daresay I'll get accustomed to it!"

"You'd better!" she smiled broadly at him. "I plan on doing a lot more of it!" Laughing lightly, she dotted a trail of quick kisses up from his neck and along his jaw. He leaned into her ministrations, his nose buried in her hair. When she finished, he brought his legs up onto the seat beside him, stretching them out across the cushions to lie down. Hermione scooted over to lie in front of him, her back pressed up against his chest. The sofa was a long one but Snape was longer, and he had to shuffle himself up and prop his head onto the armrest so that his feet didn't hang off the other end. He wrapped an arm over Hermione, tucking it back underneath her ribs, between her and the upholstery; holding her tight.

"I'd like that." He kissed the top of her head; his own long hair falling forward and merging with hers. They lay together, just listening to the sound of the other's breathing for an age, until Kreacher came in to draw the curtains closed. "Filthy Mudblood, consorting with blood-traitors... Diluting his noble blood..." Snape didn't even open an eye, but pointed his wand up and over the back of the couch in the direction of the croaky tirade. Hermione heard a zap, and a strangled yelp, and then the library door thumped closed and they were alone once more.

"You should be nicer to him you know - he can't help being raised by a bunch of Death Eaters and pure-blood supremacists. No offence." She rolled over to lie facing him, and brought her hand up to trace a path up and down between the many small buttons on the front of his tunic.

"None taken. He insulted you though - implying you're not good enough to be with me, when in fact it is I who is not good enough for you."

Hermione's hand halted on his buttons, before snaking it up to his chin and tilting his head down to look him in the eye. "Severus Snape. Stop putting yourself down! You're the bravest man I've ever known. You're smart, you're handsome, you're-" She was cut off as he dipped his face further towards hers, pressing his mouth to her lips firmly. "Mmmmph!" Her hand moved to cup his cheek as she reciprocated, before letting her fingers carry on round to rake through his hair. Snape brought his own free hand up to the back of her head and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth slightly and flicking his tongue lightly across her bottom lip. Hermione braced herself on her elbow for a second and shifted herself further onto the sofa, until her hips were pressed right up against his. Moving against him, she noticed suddenly that he had stopped kissing her, and opened her eyes to see him staring at her with one eye open, an expression of wry amusement on his dark features.

"I'm not _that_ brave, Hermione. If Black or anyone else were to walk in and discover us- How did Molly put it...? 'Behaving less-than-impeccably'? I fear we might be on the receiving end of a few nasty hexes. And I have no desire to see them spoil your beautiful features. My fault for encouraging you of course, but you can't blame a wizard for getting carried away with a witch like you." He planted one final chaste kiss on her lips, then sat up from behind her with a great effort, scooting backwards to sit up into the corner of the chair. Hermione remained outstretched, but lifted her head to lay it in his lap. He draped an arm over her shoulders. "I know what Molly thinks, you know. That I will corrupt you, lead you astray. Oh, not in the sense of the Dark Arts. As keen to learn as you are, I'm certain that there are some lines you would never contemplate to cross. Yet another way in which you are my better. But she fears for my... professional... influence over you. As if you - any of you - have ever treated me as a rightful figure of authority(!)" He chuckled wryly; an unfamiliar sound, deep and rumbly. Stroking her hair lightly, he continued. "Little does she know that I am in fact the voice of reason in this relationship. You will _insist_ on tempting me, Hermione. It is fortunate indeed that I am as strong-willed as I've been required to become over the years, or else Mrs Weasley would have good reason to fear my being with you!"

Hermione sat up now, scrambling to sit back in line with Snape, while trying to avoid tumbling off the edge of the sofa. She nestled into his side and draped her legs over the top of his. "You're such a goody-two-shoes Severus. I know your friendship with some of the other Order members is a little strained..." 'Understatement of the Year', she thought to herself, "...but I'm a grown witch now; I think I'm entitled to behave entirely how I like. Within the law of course! Unless..." she trailed off.

"Unless...?" She could feel his voice reverberate through his chest, her ear pressed up against his heart.

"Unless... you don't want to... you know? Take things further. With me." Hermione let her words hang in the air for a long moment. She could feel him shifting slightly underneath her; in awkwardness, she assumed. Perhaps he really didn't feel the same way about her. Perhaps he just wasn't so keen on following impulses with regards the physical side of their relationship. She hoped he _did_ feel the same way about her, but was just having difficulties expressing it.

"Hermione." She could tell he was looking at her now, even though the top of her head was facing towards his black gaze. His hand had stopped caressing her hair. She tried not to swallow nervously. "You are a singly beautiful witch, both inside and out. I have no wish to taint you with my actions. I... Whilst I very much enjoy your company and ah, your _affections,_ I have no wish to spoil what we have by doing anything rash."

"Rash?! For Merlin's sake, Severus - do you think that if I didn't want to be with you, that I'd be here now, snuggled into your armpit?!" She twisted to look him in the eye, a mix of incredulity and amusement in her eyes. "Wizards can be so thick sometimes!" Bringing both her legs back over from laying across his, she raised herself up and swung one leg back over his thighs again, so that this time she was straddling his legs, facing him. Leaning forward, supporting herself with her hands on his chest, she planted a string of kisses across his nose and face, which punctuated her words as she spoke. "I... like... you... Severus...! I think... you're... incredibly... sexy..." She saw his Adam's apple bob slightly at the top of his high collar as he swallowed. She brought one of her hands up to his face and brushed his long black hair away from his eyes, meeting his gaze steadily. "If you want to take our relationship further, then believe me - nothing would give me more pleasure. I'd love to get closer to you, if you'll let me. And not just for the, um, _physical_ , benefits."

Snape, who had been watching in silence while rapidly cycling through a huge variety of conflicting emotions in his head, stared intently at her after she stopped speaking. For a second, Hermione thought he was just unsure as to what to say, but then she realised that he had possibly done something a little more Slytherin.

"You just used Legilimency on me, didn't you?"

"I, ah... my apologies, Hermione..." His pale cheeks flushed ever so faintly. He dipped his gaze, hoping he hadn't betrayed her trust. Her next words surprised him somewhat.

"Good! Now you know exactly how I feel about you - that I'm genuine! _And_ exactly what I want to do to you, although I hope you haven't spoiled the surprise too much(!)" She grinned at him, slightly embarrassed at what he might have seen running through her mind. He was apparently totally unaware of just how intoxicating he was, and the thoughts he induced in her. He looked up again and saw her smile. He cleared his throat, trying to desperately come up with the appropriate response so as to not ruin things either way. For all his years' experience manipulating people, he had very little practice in the way of maintaining and developing equal, reciprocating, personal relationships. Fortunately she didn't take offence at his momentary silence and he was surprised when she started to fiddle with the buttons at the top of his tunic. He let her unfasten three or four before he brought up his hands to encompass hers, and spoke to her, not unkindly.

"Hermione? I thought I said..."

"Right - Sirius. Well I don't know about you, but I'm not going to let a depressed felon spoil things for us?" She leaned forward again and kissed him on the lips, chin and down his neck, to the soft, pale skin revealed beneath his collar. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of her hair. Sweet and flowery, but with a hint of something more powerful underneath. He thought it reminded him of some Potions ingredient, although he couldn't pinpoint exactly what. The teasing girl on top of him was now wiggling her hips from side to side slowly, her digital explorations momentarily foiled. Fortunately she was placed far enough down his lanky body that it wasn't causing him an immediate problem, but if she continued, he wasn't quite sure how long he could resist. Studying Occlumency had afforded him a great deal of personal self-control, but it only worked so long as you _wanted_ it to work.

She whispered into his ear conspiratorially. For dramatic effect, he presumed, as they were still alone in the room. "If you're not comfortable here, my room's upstairs?"

He licked his lips in nerves and anticipation. "On the third floor?"

"Second. To the right of the stairs."

Severus wrapped his arms around her body, bringing her close to him and holding her tightly. Closing his eyes again in extreme concentration, they Disapparated with a soft 'pop'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hermione had closed her eyes as well, and upon opening them once the twisting, squeezing sensation had stopped, saw that they had reappeared in the middle of her bed. She was thankful now that she had chosen a room with a double bed in, and not one of the small box rooms. The quilt was a hideous old chintzy thing, and just as shabby as the rest of the furnishings in the house, but at least they could both fit on without worrying about rolling off onto the floor every time they moved.

She beamed broadly at Snape, who was still holding her firmly in his grasp. "Thanks, that wasn't too bad!" He released his grip on her, and she let herself fall to one side and off his chest. They lay there for a second, before the professor wrapped an arm around her once more, and pulled her closer to him, rolling on his side to face her on the bed. Mere inches from him, she could feel the warmth of his breath. He smelled faintly of spearmint, she noticed. Turning her attention back to his buttons again, she started where she had left off - working her way down from his neck to his chest. Finally reaching the last one at his waist, she pushed apart the open fabric and ran her fingers over his shirt below, her hands exploring his chest and back. Snape slipped a long leg through hers, intertwining them; pressing his thigh gently between her knees to part them, as he brought his hand to her face and held her chin ever so gently between finger and thumb, not taking his eyes off her for a moment.

" _Exquisite_." One of her hands roamed a little further down his back and she gave his arse a light squeeze, earning her a cocked eyebrow in faux-indignation. "Miss Granger, you are incorrigible! I fear it may be _my_ virtue that is at risk from your desires, rather than the other way around..." He nibbled lightly at her earlobe, sending a shiver of pleasure through her, and kissed her neck which made her squirm under his touch. She was breathing heavily in his ear, the sound of her arousal encouraging him even more.

Placing her hands around the back of his head, fingers running through his long, silky hair, Hermione pulled his face up to hers and engaged him in a long, passionate kiss. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Snape started to tug at the bottom of her sweater, lifting it up and over her head. Flinging it over his shoulder and onto the floor, Hermione's lips crashed against his again as her hands worked on his shirt buttons. Frustrated, she got a grip on both sides of the material and tugged it apart. A handful of small, mother-of-pearl discs pinged off in various unseen directions, and he growled into her mouth. "That shirt was expensive..." She stuck her tongue into his mouth in reply, carried away in the heat of the moment.

"I know a good sewing spell... I'll fix it for you later..." Feeling her warm hands tracing circles over his bare chest, Severus offered no further complaint. Underneath her pullover she had on a thin t-shirt. He slipped his large hands underneath the fabric, running them up and down her skin. Feeling a tug at his waist, he looked down momentarily to see her undoing his belt. This ignited his passion for her even more and he plunged a hand down the band of her jeans, only very fleetingly surprised to feel racy lace underwear beneath his fingers, as he returned her earlier tease and grabbed a handful of her bum. She moaned into his open mouth in ecstasy, and worked faster on his belt, giving it a good yank once unfastened, and whipping it free.

"We can keep that for later...!" She chuckled saucily at him, panting hard. Snape realised he was rather breathless already too. It was a young man's game really, just a shame he hadn't had such opportunities in his youth. No time like the present though, he supposed - he'd just have to make up for lost time.

Hermione's fingers were now working their way down the buttons on his fly. If ever they were going to turn back, now would be it. He hoped she wouldn't, but couldn't blame her if she bottled it. Stepping out in public with her professor was already a big enough step for her when their relationship was one of mutual friendship and shared interests. If and when people found out they were intimately involved physically, she would be under much greater scrutiny. Also he thought regretfully, it might serve to make her a target for the Death Eaters, should his own true loyalties be discovered. They would be most eager to use her as a bargaining chip without hesitation. But then she was already a target, merely through her friendship with Potter.

Pushing unpleasant thoughts of his distasteful-but-necessary associates out of his mind, he gasped as Hermione's hand pushed beneath the fabric of his trousers and cupped him firmly through his underwear. No - definitely no going back now! Grabbing hold of her wrist gently but securely, he smiled knowingly at her, removing her arm away from his body. She looked momentarily disappointed as he sat up, but as he reached for her shirt - pulling it up and over her arms and discarding it on the floor with her other clothing - her smile returned. Her own vestments were much easier than his - all he had to contend with was a large metal button and a zip. He had to admit, Muggle clothes were sometimes a lot more practical than wizarding ones. Pulling her jeans down her legs and revealing that, yes, she was indeed wearing a barely-there pair of lace panties, he kicked the trousers off the end of the bed and ran his hands all the way back up her body as he made his way up the bed, taking in every gorgeous inch of her with his unblinking black gaze.

Lying back down alongside her, he fumbled with his own trousers, pulling and pushing them down his legs. He had forgotten however, that he hadn't removed his boots since arriving at the house, and frowned as the material bunched above his ankles. Hermione was quick to leap to his aid, shimmying down the bed to assess the situation. His trouser cuffs were also fastened up the sides with a neat row of small, black buttons. He thought he heard her sigh.

"I swear Severus, we have _got_ to get you a more practical wardrobe..." Grateful that she didn't decide to destroy them as well, he watched frozen in anticipation as she swiftly undid the half dozen offending closures, and slipped his trousers down and over his feet. "Shall we keep your boots on? There's something rather sexy about black leather I think?!" She was sniggering at him, pointedly flinging his clothing onto the messy pile with the rest of hers. His eyes were firmly fixed on her chest though. Her bra matched her pants - a skimpy lace number he noticed, in a rather unusual shade of dark green. She really didn't need to go to the trouble of appealing to him, he thought - it'd all soon be forgotten on the floor anyway(!) Kicking irritatedly at his footwear, he dislodged one boot which thumped to the floor off the end of the bed. Seeing him struggle, Hermione placed her warm hands on his scrawny calf and helped him remove the other. Wishing he'd thought to put on a pair of socks that morning that didn't have several obvious holes in, he shuffled his feet self-consciously to try and hide them. Hermione was having none of it, and ran her hands up and down either side of his legs rhythmically, making her way back to his feet, whereupon she gave him the warmest smile he'd ever seen on a person and pulled the socks off with a flourish - somehow managing to make their mundane removal rather seductive.

Shucking off his loose shirt and tunic, they were now both sat there together in their underwear. Luckily his underpants were in slightly better condition than his footwear, he was glad to note. While he wasn't particularly into dressing 'well' - preferring utility over style - he was a proud man, and liked to think he projected a smart image at all times; the shabby, mismatched outfits of his childhood a distant memory. Reclining back once more, he placed a guiding hand on Hermione's upper arm and she lay down alongside him, he could feel the heat of her body radiating towards him. Snape kissed her on the forehead, his large hooked nose touching her hair.

Glancing around for his wand, he spotted it had rolled in between the pillows, and digging it out, gave it a sharp flick. The bedspread whipped itself out from under them both, like a magician pulling a tablecloth out from beneath a dinner set, and floated lightly back down to cover them. Holding the ebony instrument in between his teeth for a second, he slithered out of his underpants. Hermione reached over and took the wand from his mouth, exerting firm but gentle pressure until he released his grip on it, somewhat reluctantly. He felt suddenly vulnerable. His state of undress probably contributed a little, but mostly it was the sensation of relinquishing his means of control to somebody other than himself - a foreign feeling. Since childhood, he had always striven to keep everything internal, showing no outer signs of turmoil, no matter what raged within. Watching her intently, Snape saw her run her fingers along the length of the wand, taking in all the fine detail on the handle. Apparently finding it to her liking, she placed it respectfully onto the bedside table behind her and shuffled closer to him, pressing her body up against his. He placed his hands on her waist, stroking his thumbs over the smooth skin above her hips, holding her to him, although she seemed not to want to be departing from there any time soon. Trailing his hands up her body and over her ribs, he reached around to her back, and she could feel him working at the clasp on her bra. Although she'd often admired his slender, long fingers, apparently they weren't as graceful and coordinated as they looked.

"I may require my wand back for this..." he murmured, with a mixed tone of frustration and wry amusement.

Hermione drew her hands away from his bare chest, where she'd been trailing her fingers across the pallid skin and through the sparse curls of black hair that peppered it. Twisting an arm under and round behind her, her chocolate-brown eyes adopted a momentary look of concentration, then he felt her relax against him and bring her arm back around. He reached up to slip the straps down her shoulders. She shifted her weight to free her bra, and giggled as he scrunched it into a ball and lobbed it over her head and over the side of the bed.

"Oi, you're not the only one with expensive clothes you know! I took ages choosing which one to wear today, and you don't even give it a second glance!" Mock-outraged, she poked him in the chest with a delicate index finger, just above a pale nipple.

"Mmm. It's lovely, I'm sure. But I think I'd much rather admire what lies beneath." His head dipped forward as he planted a kiss on her lips, then her jaw, neck and collarbone, before ducking under the covers slightly and continuing his way down. Hermione threw her head back against the pillow as her skin tingled from his touch. He reached her navel and she thought she was about to go insane with the anticipation, when his head re-emerged from under the quilt and he kissed her lips again. She wrapped a leg over the top of his and passionately returned his embrace, tasting him on her tongue. He smelled like spices, and shoe leather, and new parchment; with a hint of something sharp - almost bitter, but not unpleasant.

Hermione could feel the effect she was having on him, and was a little bit smug that she of all people had managed to break through the Potions master's stony exterior to reveal a truly passionate man underneath. His passion was currently pressed up against her knickers, and he was now grinding against her, making it even more obvious. Feeling a tug on her underwear, she gasped as he drew his hand out from under the quilt, holding the remains of a scrap on green lace.

"Luckily, I believe you know a good sewing spell," he drawled at her, feigning innocence. She laughed.

"Severus Snape, you're a bad man!"

"Guilty." He ground against her hips again. This time there was no material separating them, and she could feel the tip of his cock as it slipped back and forth against her, firing shivers of pleasure down her spine and sending the butterflies in her tummy into overdrive. "I rather think you like it though."

She didn't reply to his sneer, but instead snuck her hand down in-between their bodies and wrapped her fingers around his dick, stroking slowly upwards from the base and swirling her fingers around the tip. He let out a grunt, and thrust towards her in an automatic reflex.

"Very bad!" She kissed him again and he bit at her bottom lip, his black eyes glittering with lust. Her hands continued their ministrations, and she felt his whole body tense up against her as he resisted succumbing to the sensations. "Let yourself go Severus. Please?"

"I... ah! I..." Instead of relaxing however, he pushed himself up on his elbow and leaned over her. "My turn."

His cock slipped out of her grasp and she was momentarily disappointed as he drew backwards away from her, but he threw the quilt up over his dark head and she felt his soft lips tracing their way back down her body again, his hair tickling her skin as he worked his way all the way down. Bracing himself with his wiry arms either side of her, pinning her to the bed; she was completely at his mercy, and she had never felt more alive.

"Sev- Severus..." She didn't think it was possible for things to get any better at that point, until he touched her with a surprisingly gentle finger, skimming it lightly over her pussy. It was her turn to thrust against his hand now. He chuckled deeply, muffled by the quilt, but audible nonetheless.

"Sev will do, if you like. In private of course. But I can hardly have you call me 'Professor' while I'm deflowering you, can I? Although..."

She craned her head up suddenly. "Sev, I-" She could see he looked up at her also; the lump in the bedspread rising as he reflexively glanced in her direction, although their view of each other was blocked by the quilt.

"An arbitrary choice of words, my dear. I no more expect this to be your first time than I would place ten Galleons on the Chudley Cannons winning the World Cup. You'll have to forgive an old man his failings though, Hermione - I'm afraid I am rather out of practice myself. So far as I was ever _in_ practice, that is."

Flinging the quilt up and off his head, Hermione looked into the fathomless black eyes that were staring back at her. "Out of practice? Well you don't feel that out of practice to me! Merlin's beard! Whatever you were doing just then with your nose, please feel free to repeat that!"

The corners of his mouth twitched in a satisfied smirk. "Certainly." He placed his entire hand between her legs, stroking her clit with his thumb while slipping a finger inside of her rhythmically. "All in good time, I intend on making the most of this."

Dipping his head to her torso, he inhaled deeply as he trailed his nose down her perfect skin, until he reached his own hand. Removing his fingers, his cock twitched as she moaned softly at the deprivation. She wasn't disappointed for long though, as his tongue replaced the digit, and she cried out as he flicked it in and out against her wet core. Just as she thought she couldn't take any more, her hips bucking involuntarily to meet him, his tongue withdrew as well, and he dragged himself back up the bed over her until they were face to face. His long black hair fell over her cheeks, and she thought she'd never seen a man quite so mesmerising as him. He cocked his head to one side, his shaggy dark mane tickling her face. She gave him a small nod, knowing what he was asking. You didn't need to be a Legilimens to work that one out, she thought to herself.

She felt him place his hard cock against her, and with great care and deliberation he pushed inside, letting out a low moan of his own as she could feel him filling every inch of her. She hoped it felt just as good to him as it did her, although she didn't see how it was possible. "Merlin, Severus! Oh God..." He stayed perfectly still for a moment, whether for his benefit or hers, she couldn't say, a look of intense concentration on his features.

"Are you...? Shall I...?" It seemed funny to have him suddenly so uncertain. Uncharacteristically wrong-footed in a situation that was probably equally unexpected for the both of them.

"Yes." She said. "Severus, please."

As he began to move, they both closed their eyes as the sensation overwhelmed them. Slowly at first, Snape started to thrust in and out, leaning down to kiss her deeply and groaning into her mouth with every movement. Hermione was gripping the sheets hard and brought her legs up to wrap them around his hips, increasing the friction, and the wizard's efforts became almost frantic as he listened to the noises she was making, feeling his own release building; she was so unbelievably tight around him. He hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hermione? Are you in there?"

"Shit, it's Sirius!" Hermione hissed. She froze instantly. Snape reached out quick as a flash and seized up his wand from where Hermione had placed it on the table next to the bed. She had a brief sensation of something like a cold raw egg running down her head and over her body, before the door opened a crack with a soft creak. The wizard laying on top of her placed his hand over her mouth firmly, letting himself drop to lie flush against her, his head tucked over her shoulder to rest face down into the pillow, creating the smallest profile they could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Hermione?" Sirius sounded rough. Possibly hung-over, she thought, or maybe just run down. "Eh, she must have gone with Molly and the others, hey Beaky?" A guttural screech carried through the open door as the Hippogriff presumably agreed. Or perhaps Disillusionment Charms didn't work on magical creatures, and Buckbeak had clocked them. Regardless, the door closed again, and Snape let out a long breath that he didn't know he had been holding. He removed his hand from Hermione's mouth, planting a feather-light kiss on her forehead by way of apology; casting a swift, albeit slightly belated Imperturbable Charm on the bedroom door.

" _Close_." She thought he sounded almost amused. Clearly he was willing to take a lot of risks in order to continue their liaison. She didn't think he would be so cavalier if it didn't mean a great deal to him. Half-amused herself, and half-flustered at their narrow miss, she clenched her muscles down below. He still had his cock inside her and it had obviously not been put off by the rude interruption. He withdrew for a second, and she caught a glimpse of it momentarily - solid and smooth-looking. The whole thing about wizards with big feet was obviously true, she thought.

"Well?" Mock-indignantly staring up at him, placing her hands out on her hips, she wriggled from side to side in the bed. "Are you going to shag me properly Severus Snape, or am I going to have to do it myself?" His black eyes widened perceptibly at the thought, but then he decided that he didn't want to miss out on the fun and thrust back into her suddenly, taking her hard in retaliation for her cheek.

"Ten... points... to... Gryffindor..." He was started to sweat heavily now, his hips moving jerkily and she knew he must be nearly there. She reached down to cup his balls, caressing them firmly and she heard his breath hitch.

"Merlin's... beard! You're going... to kill... me... Hermione!" He collapsed on top on her suddenly, his strength expended; he just managed to brace himself on his elbows to avoid crushing her. Seeing that he wasn't quite finished, Hermione used her legs' grip around his hips to topple him to the side, and brought up an arm to roll with him as he went, so that she was now above him, sat up in the middle of the bed.

"Not yet Severus. I still have a few things I want to do to you first! Perhaps you should have brought a Strengthening Solution with you?!" Before he could rescind his recently awarded house points for her impertinence, she started to rock backwards and forwards, riding his cock and grinding herself against him. He went completely limp underneath her, his arms and legs splayed out as he watched this beautiful witch fuck him to within an inch of his life.

"Ah! Herm- I... Ungh! Ahh! Oh yes! Hermione... Ahh!" Hearing his increasingly desperate cries of pleasure, she quickened her pace; her thighs were burning as she slid up and down on him. His feet kicked at the mattress, as he scrabbled for purchase. "Aghh!" Snape tensed up suddenly underneath her, his whole body locking up as he convulsed a couple of times, then relaxed again. Hermione leaned down to kiss the beads of sweat off his forehead, and brushed away the strands of wet hair that were stuck to his cheeks, the normally sallow skin now flushed with effort. Pausing for a moment to savour the feeling, Hermione then dismounted as gracefully as possible, shuffling down the bed and taking his softening cock into her mouth and sucking it clean slowly, her eyes meeting his unblinking gaze the whole time. He thought he might just blow his load all over again watching her do that, if it wasn't so soon already.

Patting the bit of empty mattress by his side, he beckoned her up to lie next to him. She curled up against his bare skin, draping a slender leg over his teasingly, and rubbing her pale, creamy skin against his fuzzy thigh. "I think perhaps... I might need a bit of time to recover... before you try and seduce me again, Miss Granger..." He stared down his nose at her, his eyes twinkling. "Although Merlin knows I would very much like to do that again in the near future."

They lay there for a while, listening to the sounds of each other's breathing as it returned to normal slowly. A couple of pigeons cooed at each other on the windowsill outside, and a lorry rumbled past on the road. Hermione lay an arm across his chest and rested her head up against his ribcage. To her mild surprise, Snape reached out his arm as well; sliding it underneath her shoulder and pulling her in closer to him. "That was delightful, thank you. Perhaps it was worth the risk after all..." He murmured into her hair. She brought a hand up to his face, tracing the line of his jaw and brushing his lips with her thumb.

"Definitely! Between the two of us, we could totally have taken Padfoot out with a couple of hexes before he managed to do anything if he'd rumbled us anyway." She was joking, mostly. Her hands continued their trail down his neck and back across his chest, and snaked slightly further down, to the indentation above his hips and the faint trail of black hair that led downwards. He cleared his throat pointedly.

"Ahem - I fear that if you wanted a quick turnaround, you should have focused your romantic attentions on one of your younger classmates I'm afraid. I shan't be good for much for a little while yet. I thought you were a Know-It-All? Although perhaps I might...?"

Placing his hands around her waist, he moved her up and back until she was kneeling up on the bed again, straddling him. Bracing himself against the threadbare headboard, he pushed himself down through her open legs until his face was directly beneath her hips. Hermione inhaled sharply, knowing what he was about to do. Guiding her downwards a little until he could reach, Snape buried his face into her pussy, his nose touching her sensitive clit straight away and making her twitch. Tensing her body, Hermione closed her eyes, and leaned forward to prop herself up on her arms. Snape was using his magic tongue again, alternating between light, rapid flicks and long, slow licks as he worked up and down. She started to cry out almost instantly, still highly aroused from their previous session.

"Oh God, Sev...! Yesss! Ohhh!" Spurred on by her encouraging words, he put his mouth around her pussy and clit and sucked on her, letting out a throaty hum at the same time which made her eyes roll into the back of her head. "Oh my...!" She was even more beautiful when he was fucking her. Contrary to his earlier statement, he could in fact already feel his cock starting to stiffen again in response to her words.

Running his hands up her legs to caress her bum, Severus trailed his fingers over her perfect skin, massaging and kneading her body to heighten her pleasure. Once again he slipped a single finger inside her as he lashed her clit with his tongue, and felt her legs twitch above him as she desperately braced herself against his ministrations. It was a point of pride with him that he wanted to make sure she got just as much - if not more - pleasure than he did out of this. Her cries had stopped now, he noticed; she was concentrating fully on her building climax. Curling his finger inside her and pressing against her walls, he carefully added a second digit while still sliding them in and out of her. His lips were almost numb now, but he continued, sucking hard on her clit before letting it go with a 'pop', and pressing his tongue into her folds, running it along the whole length before repeating it. As his tongue was flicking deftly at her clit again she reached out a hand backwards to rub his chest in wordless encouragement. With a couple more licks, she let out a small noise and her thighs shook violently a few times, her upper body jerking as well in synchronicity as she rode out her orgasm and collapsed forward. Giving her one final wicked lick, Severus scooted out from under her and crawled back up to the top of the bed, flopping down next to her with a satisfied grin. He reached out with a calloused thumb to wipe the beads of sweat off her forehead from her exertion and she returned his smile.

"Wow!"

"Wow."

"That was..."

"Quite."

"Have you got to go soon?"

"Not imminently. I have at least a week before I'm due to leave for Hogwarts. There are a couple of things I need to do for the Order first, but nothing too urgent."

"Good." Snape wrapped Hermione in his arms and held her close. She pressed a kiss just below the hollow at the base of his throat. "You've got enough time for us to do that again then."

He let out a low, rumbling chuckle. "You really do want to kill me, don't you?" He stroked her cheek lightly with the back of his index finger, taking in every detail of her features, and staring deeply into her warm eyes. He noticed she was looking at him with a rather serious expression suddenly.

"Better me than Vol- the Dark Lord." He appreciated her not using the name. While he wasn't particularly squeamish about the word itself, he had both a healthy respect for the man formerly known as Tom Riddle, and it also brought up less-than-healthy memories from his early years as a Death Eater.

He placed his finger across her lips, tightening his embrace around her. "Shhh. I know what I'm doing - I've been doing it for a long time, Hermione. Albus has faith in me, you shouldn't worry yourself. It must be done anyway, regardless of the risk." Or cost, he thought to himself. He might lose everything just as he were finally starting to enjoy a fulfilling existence for once in his miserable life. Indeed, life was not fair. She said nothing more, but clung to him closer, wrapping her legs and arms around him as if she could protect him from all that was over the horizon. Something deep in his chest fluttered at the thought that someone actually cared about what might befall him.

After a couple of silent minutes, he felt Hermione shift against his side and craned his neck down to look at her. "Where is it that you live when you're not at Hogwarts, Severus? Cokeworth?""

"Yes. It's in the Midlands - not the most picturesque of places, but it's adequate for my needs."

"Do you think you can Side-Along with me that far? Just until I get my licence that is - I don't fancy running the risk of getting caught here again!"

"Hmmm. That filth, Wormtail, has been hanging around rather more than I'd like of late. Doubtless on the Dark Lord's orders to keep an eye on me, although probably more as punishment for Pettigrew than myself. I certainly try and do my part to that end anyway. I may be able to send him away on some fool's errand for a bit. Preferably a dangerous one!" A familiar, malicious sneer crossed his face and Hermione suddenly saw in front of her not Severus Tobias, but Professor Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master, and dungeon bat. She rolled her eyes to herself; she adored him for who he was, and that included his many eccentricities, but he did sometimes exasperate her with his stubborn nature and unwillingness to evolve. A creature of habit indeed. With all that he'd been through in his short life though, it seemed only fair to give him some leeway when it came to behaving like a reasonable wizard.

"Well, don't do anything silly! I'm sure we can find somewhere else to meet that's less conspicuous. I hear the Three Broomsticks does a very reasonable rate for rooms?" Snape's head whipped around to face her, initially unsure as to whether she were being serious. Hermione's face broke into a wide smile, and she prodded his arm mockingly. "I guess that's a 'no' then? I don't mind Madam Rosmerta knowing if you don't! Never mind, I'm sure we can work something out. Perhaps I could come and visit you in the dungeons before curfew? There's hardly anyone ever mooching about down there in the evenings anyway I shouldn't think..." She shot him a lascivious look and planted a kiss on his thin, pale lips. "We still have a week anyway. I'll tell Harry and Ron that my parents want to spend the rest of the holidays with me or something. They'll believe whatever I say, especially if I include lots of boring details."

"Why, Miss Granger, how very Slytherin of you! You weren't perchance considered for being Sorted into my house?"

"Nope - Ravenclaw was a possibility though. I don't think I was quite a Hatstall..."

"Ugh, thank Merlin for small mercies. Ravenclaws are so unbelievably tedious."

"That's mean, Severus. We all have our strengths - I'm not sure how 'ambition' is more aspirational than 'wisdom' anyway!"

"I'll have you know, we're also exceptionally cunning and resourceful."

"Oh really? So cunning that you let a twelve-year-old set fire to you while you were attempting to save the Boy-Who-Lived, from a man with You-Know-Who on the back of his head?!" The corners of her mouth twitched in amusement. She was enjoying this. Snape decided to let her know who was going to be the winner if she insisted on entering into a battle of wits with him. Rolling on top of her, he pinned her down by her arms.

"So it _was_ you? I had my suspicions..." She braced herself for the tirade that was coming; his inevitable need to protect his bruised ego. "Nice charm work. Bluebell flames? You are truly the brightest witch of your age, Hermione." Touching his forehead to hers before releasing his hold on her, he slid sinuously off the edge of the bed and began retrieving some of his clothing from where it had landed on the floor. "Where are my pants?" He turned to see she was holding her wand pointed at him, the offending underwear draped over the tip. He grabbed them from her and quickly finished dressing, buttoning himself into his tunic like a soldier putting on armour; fastening himself in as he worked his way methodically up the sleeves to his elbows, and down his chest.

"Very handsome." He raised an eyebrow at her observation, as if waiting for the punchline. Instead, she shuffled her way to the edge of the bed on her knees, still completely naked, and reached up to rake her hands through his hair.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" It was mostly rhetorical, and he had been unsure as to whether it was even something he should say out loud. She pulled his head to hers in response, and he returned her kiss enthusiastically. Less frantic than their earlier embraces, they were taking their time, exploring each other and communicating something more than passion. "Mmmph!" He tore himself away from her finally. "I really must leave now though. I've remembered I need to go to Diagon Alley to pick up some more Flobberworm mucous." She made a revolted face at him. "The second-years got through an astonishing amount last term, I have no idea how - I hardly Vanished any of the pathetic excuses for potions from their cauldrons! Horace will need some more for the next batch of dunderheads, I'm sure."

"You're not taking Potions this year?" Hermione stared at him, puzzled.

"Ah, no. It slipped my mind to tell you; I shall be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts in September. Don't tell Potter and Weasley, I'd like it to be a surprise." There was that malicious humour of his again. Hermione's expression had now changed to one of alarm. "What?"

"Well... It's just... The last five Dark Arts professors we've had haven't exactly had much in the way of... _longevity_." She was chewing anxiously on her bottom lip, in a way that made her look both rather vulnerable, and completely ravishing. He tried hard to concentrate on the subject at hand. Two Death Eaters, a werewolf, a fraudulent pretty-boy and a loathsome Ministry hag didn't exactly make for an impressive list of previous incumbents, he had to admit. Small wonder he'd finally been accepted for the post - Dumbledore should have jumped at the chance of someone with his talents long ago.

"There's no need for concern, trust me Hermione. Apart from the fact that I consider Albus the closest thing I have to a friend - present company excepted - I am extremely valuable to him. If he were in any way concerned, more than usual, for my welfare, trust me, I'm certain that he would have had no hesitation in denying my application for the fifteenth year running. Besides, the headmaster has a... contingency plan... in place, should anything occur this year that might put either myself or the school at risk, given the current _changing_ circumstances in the world at large. I shall do my very utmost to avoid meeting an untimely demise, or being sent to either Azkaban or St Mungo's, I can assure you."

Not looking at all mollified by this, Hermione slumped back down onto the bed and drew the covers up around her, perhaps to give herself the illusion of security. There was no such thing, he knew only too well, but perhaps he didn't have to disabuse her of that notion just yet, she was such an innocent creature.

"I shall endeavour to take care of myself, if only to ensure that we can do _this_ again at some point." That cheered her a little, she seemed to shiver slightly in anticipation. He suppressed a smug expression at the thought that he had that kind of effect on her. Leaning over and bracing his arms on the mattress, he gave her a final hard kiss, pulled his boots on, retrieved his wand, and left her laying in the bed. Hermione watched him lift the Charm on the door and Disapparate silently downstairs from the doorway. She thought she heard an old woman's cry of "Filthy blood-traitor scum!" followed by a loud crackling 'zap', then the front door closed and there was silence.


End file.
